Valentine's Day Catastrophe
by The Heart of Hope
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day. The Host Club tries to give presents for Haruhi to express their love. Also, this is Haruhi's least favourite holiday. What becomes of our Heroine? A Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **You already know this routine. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to the manga creator. This one shot is mine. Also my character.

**A/N**: This is a weird idea I got from reading my friend's fan fiction. It's also an introduction to my character. I'm not sure to do a story on my oc.

* * *

**This is dedicated to Sportielle.**

**Valentine's Day Catastrophe**

Today was a beautiful day unlike any other. There was this strange sensation that fills the air, it was so immense. It joined itself with the mixture of emotions, dancing in the air, up and down and different directions. The sky gave a warmth feeling, which was strange for February. The season of snow, the day came out like a sunny day. It was a spontaneous occasion, that came once every year. It was a special time of the year, which every student awaits for. The days came by slowly, like a slow turtle, before the day arrived. Today was February the 14th.

The female society of the school were giggling happily, acting like chatterboxes, who knew how special today was. They giggled and laughed, as many males passed by. They talked about who they were giving the person they loved a present. They whispered in tiny groups, but some of the girls weren't like them.

Especially Haruhi. She hated Valentine's Day, since it was a shallow day to celebrate. Everyone was either accepted and rejected. It was even worse for her, she was very popular with the girls. She acted like a male at the school, but the females had no idea. She thought it was unfair, that the females had to go through all that trouble to be accepted or rejected.

Today wasn't only being accepted, it was also rejection.

The Host Club were having plans for a special event on Valentine's Day.

The party was located at the third music room. There was beautiful flowers lined up at the side of the door, in different assortment. A red carpet came into the middle, meeting with the handsome men of the Host Club. One side of the room has a beautiful small pond, coming down under the bridge. There were trees surrounded every where. The tables were filled with roses or cherry blossoms. At the other side, a band was playing in one corner. The song drifted behind the loud chattering of voices, you can hear a few of the lyrics.

A guitar strummed to the time to the music. Then a melodic voice joins with the sweet, acoustic sound.

_There you were_

_You got my undivided attention_

_There was something about you_

_I couldn't explain_

The customers chatted happily with the Host Club. Haruhi was dragged relunctantly by Mori. She tried all her best to escape the clutches of the dreaded situation she was now. She had no say in the matter. Mori dragged her to them, who bunched around her.

Tamaki was happy to see his daughter. "Haruhi! My daughter! I have gotten a present to express my token of m-"

The Twins stepped on their king, without hesitation. They smiled happily. They both said, "Tono is being his perverted self again."

"We've gotten you this!" Koaru and Hikaru shoved their presents on her.

Haruhi looked down. It was a can of beans (techninally there was snakes inside) and Vampire teeth.

"Uh...thanks?" Haruhi sweat dropped.

Hani glanced at them back and forth. He watched the devilish twins give the present to Haruhi, who kindly showed their expression of their love. It finally hit the poor blonde. "Wahh! I didn't get anything for Haru-chan! I'm sorry!"

Haruhi waved her hands frantically. "It's Okay! It's alright, Hani-sempai! I didn't want anything for Valentine's Day anyways!"

Hani rubbed his eyes. He looked at Haruhi, who gave him a reassuring smile. Hani gives a small smile. Her assurance made the young blonde feel better.

Hani wondered if Mori got something for Haruhi. He carried a box of chocolate, shaped like a heart. He knew it was for Valentine's Day. He wondered who it was for. He looked around. No sign of his cousin anywhere. "Where's Takashi?"

The Host Club looked around. They fell silent. "He's no-"

"I found him!" Hani pointed to the band. "He's over there!"

The rest of them looked at the far corner, to see Mori standing there, bothering a guitar player. He was poking him with the chocolate, heart-shaped box. All of them sweat dropped. They wondered why he was bothering the male guitar player.

"Why is he bothering Kai-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"uh...Is he interested in males?" The twins questioned.

"..." The Host Club stood in silence. They could finally hear the words too the song, but their minds were distracted. Their attention drifted to the silent man. They wondered why he was bothering Kai-sempai, which was a strange occurance, that never happened in a lifetime. Even for Mori. It was a strange sight to see.

_You were the star of my life_

_I'm glad you came _

_You touched my heart_

_Can't you see?_

_I love you_

_You'll never know_

_Oh No, you Won't_

_My feelings are kept inside_

_I don't want to let it out_

_Fear of rejection_

_Risk of acceptance_

Valentine's Day was a memorable day that no one could forget. The romance that filled the air swooned pass the air, passed every person it saw. The smiles and love gave a powerful, immense aura. It was a wonderfuling feeling everyone felt. This was a strange Valentine's Day, but it will always remained in their hearts. Love overcame everything. What will next year be like?

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you like this. I know stupid much? I was bored. I wanted to do Ouran, but I wasn't sure if anyone would like Kai. So haha.


End file.
